mizerable
by phwee yami hobo
Summary: your kawaii little sj fic with implied rb mm yyy song fic written to mizerable by Gackt


Kari: random one shot! Long live my random one-shots! I'll get round working on my other stories soon!  
  
Yami k.: we should be working on our homework  
  
Kari: -.-  
  
Yami k.: -.- disclaimer is we NO OWN YGO  
  
Kari: shonen-ai yadda yadda most likely some swearing I'm going to TRY and tone down the fluff...  
  
Yami k.: okies this is a songfic to mizerable by Gackt! Good song we love it! And  
  
~~ la la la la ~~ Is lyrics and  
  
~~ lalalalala ** yadda yadda ~~ The stuff under the stars is the English translation  
  
** Start story  
  
The sky was sunny; it was always sunny. The world was filled with a joy- a joy that Seto hated with all his being. He hated all these people that found their joy, all these happy people. Was it right that they were happy? Yet he was not. Seto, richest teenager in the world was not happy. He had all money could buy but he was still not happy. He also hated those people- the ones that said 'money can not buy happiness' he hated them too; he hated them because they were right. No amount of money spent could make the teen happy. He had tried, he had tried many things; but not one could bring him warmth. His cold exterior kept away all things that tried to touch his heart, love, passion, friendship, forgiveness and true happiness. Seto hated it; he hated the isolated feeling- the feeling of being on the outside looking in. He wanted to be in, in that bubble where hope and chances lay. If he beat on it's invisible walls all day he still wouldn't get through.  
  
~~ Ki zukanai furi wo shite Chiisana mado kara tooku wo mitsumeteta Sora ni hirogaru tenshi no koe Kaze ni dakarete ** Pretending not to notice I gazed far outside a small window The voice of an angel fills the sky Embraced by the wind ~~  
  
Leaning wearily against a tree that stood in the park he was in he closed his eyes. The feeling of letting go, not thinking just leaning on that tree. If that tree were to disappear Seto would fall right over, Seto liked the feeling of not being in charge of leaning on someone else. He also hated the one who said 'no man is an island' he hated them all, they were right. He sat heavily down on the grass unaware of the dirt getting on his perfect white coat.  
  
~~ Hitomi ni utsuru zawameki wa nannimo kikoenakute Tadaima wa "amai toki no itazura da" to Sora ni tsubuyaita ** The noise reflected in your eyes can't hear a thing Now it's just "a trick of sweet time" I whispered to the sky ~~  
  
Everything he had was perfect, car, clothes, anything at all. He wanted he got...anything. Seto open weary blue eyes, he had been coming here often recently and he knew why. On the field a group of teens like him played, running around, sometimes playing with a ball sometimes eating. Just doing stuff, normal stuff- he wished he could to.  
  
~~ Mawaru, mawaru... okizari ni sareta jikan no naka de watashi wa ima Les miserables Ai shisugita anata ga kabegiwa no mukou de Sotto waratteru ** Around and round... In the time left behind, I am now Les miserables I loved you too much and you are now on the other side of the wall Laughing softly ~~  
  
Sometimes the urge to run up and just say 'hey I want to play too' overwhelmed him and he had to hold back. The urge to play, to let everything go, to not be alone, it felt like it would swallow him up at any given moment. Seto sat and watched like he did whenever he could pry himself away from his self-created hell. Today they were sitting on blankets, innocently sitting. Mostly in comfortable pairs, one with three on the blanket, the left out one only smiled and talked as though his difference didn't bother him. Seto admired that about the boy, the casual way he laughed though all the other were leaning into the arm of those they found love in. Seto watched as he leaned back on his own arms, golden hair catching the bright afternoon sun's rays, making it shimmer.  
  
~~ Todokanai kono omoi dake... toiki ni nosete ** My feelings will never reach you... I'll put them in a sigh ~~  
  
Jou's musical laugh seemed to carry on the wind just to grace Seto's ears with it's faint echoes, tastes of what it is, but not nearly enough to be satisfied. Seto strained trying to hear that soft laugh but unable to grab it off the faint teasing wind. The wind stirred his hair and nothing more, not giving him that sweet sound he had grown to need. That sound so empty of care, a sound he wished was his, his to listen to over and over, losing himself in it's beauty. That was another thing that his money could not but him, that carefree sound, that voice and he who it belonged to.  
  
~~ Tsumetai kaze wo abinagara Kurikaesu yoru ni omoi wo egaiteta Sotto kuchizusamu merodi wa Toki ni kizamarete kieru Nido to modorenai kanashimi wa wasurerarenakute Ima mo yureru omoi ni somaru koto dekinai karada ga Kowaresou de... ** Bathed in the cold wind Imagining these feelings night after night The melody I hum softly Is etched in time and disappears I can't forget the sadness that will I can never go back Even now I can't dye myself with these swaying emotions and my body Is about to break... ~~  
  
The group shifted so that they all lay, casting happy gazes into he sky, filled with puffy white clouds. They pointed and laughed at the shapes rolling by, each saying what it looked like in their own minds. All comfortable, lying in the soft grass eyes cast skyward, Seto to lifted his eyes to the sky. Eyes darker blue then that of the sky above watched fluffy clouds rolling lazily on that teasing wind. He didn't see the sheep or the ice cream, no he saw nothing, even if the angels were to sit on the cloud and stare right back at him, he would still see nothing, because it was not what he wanted to see. He wanted to gaze into deep burning pools of liquid fire, intense blazing honey. They were not in the sky so he saw nothing, not the clear endless blue, nor the happy clouds.  
  
~~ Hitorikiri no kanashimi wa doko ni yukeba kieru "Wa ta shi ni a su wa a ru no..." ** Where can I go so that the sadness of being alone will disappear? "I h a v e t o m o r r o w..." ~~  
  
Dark blue eyes watched intently as the one he longed for stood, stretching his graceful body. The shirt lifting ever so slightly to show the briefest flash of tanned skin. The teasing wind was back calling Seto to move closer, just get one taste of that voice, to hear it clearer, Seto did not move. The promise of hearing that voice was far to sweet, yet Seto's steel will held fast. Jou walked away from his little group of friends and towards where the CEO was hiding. Seto watched intently as Jou drew nearer, long legged strides bringing him closer, almost as if the heavens had opened up and granted Seto his wish, sending and angel to him. To break the ice around his cold heart and let him out. Jou came closer and closer, like an image walking out of Seto's dreams, the angel he hoped for.  
  
~~ Mawaru, mawaru... okizari ni sareta jikan no naka de watashi wa ima Les miserables Ai shisugita anata ga kabegiwa no mukou de Sotto waratteru Les miserables ** Around and round... In the time left behind, I am now Les miserables I loved you too much and you are now on the other side of the wall Laughing softly Les miserables ~~  
"Kaiba?" the soft voice called him name. Seto let the name wash over him loving the way it rolled off the other's tongue, unlike when others said it.  
  
"Yes?" his voice was emotionless, cold, cruel Seto hated it, it sounded like some one he knew and did not want to bring up at this point. Seto closed his eyes again trying to take all the feelings he had and put them in his voice, "is there something you want?" it came out weird, Seto unused to forcing himself to talk in such a way. Though his eyes were closed he could tell the other was confused, Seto was too, though he knew what he wanted at least and he hoped to get it even if his money couldn't help him.  
  
~~ Fukaku ochite iku wasure kaketa yume no naka de watashi wa ima Les miserables Ai shisugita anata ga kabegiwa no mukou de Sotto waratteru ** Falling deeply into an almost forgotten dream, I am now Les miserables I loved you too much and you are now on the other side of the wall Laughing softly ~~  
  
"Kaiba?" Jou's voice seemed to echo off the surrounding trees and swirl around him wrapping him in a temporary warmth. It would not last but for now it was all Seto had.  
  
"Yes?" yet again that weird mix of ice and fire, it would not seem to come out smoothly but it was all Seto could do, as much as he hated the fact, he was not perfect. Wasn't there some little annoying cliché quote to go with that too?  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jou seemed confused, very confused, their normal fight had not started, Kaiba would not react, he would not even open his beautiful blue eyes...  
  
~~ Todokanai kono omoi dake... toiki ni nosete ~~  
  
Now blue eyes opened and started at Jou, they seemed odd, not their normal icy color but a shade darker, more like looking into the sea, full of mystery and secrets.  
  
"Sitting" the answer was simple and absurd but neither of them could say anything against it. So the silence continued, thickening like a live creature trying to smother the teens. It twisted around them, pressure building but neither looked away, just staring eyes locked in a fierce battle.  
  
"Jou?" that single one syllable word shattered the silence, throwing it back temporarily.  
  
"Ya?" It was Jou's answer just as inviting as Seto's had been earlier.  
  
"What are you doing?" Seto looked away from their little contest unable to hold out against the power the other seemed to hold over him, like invisible strings.  
  
"You seemed lonely so I came to talk" The answer was sincerer a sweet truth on the soft voice, it caressed Seto's ears and drew his blue eyes back to the speaker.  
  
"I am" Jou looked at the blue eyes millionaire, something about the way he seemed so lost. So much like a small child sitting there all along under that tree. Something about those normally cold eyes, now partially unclouded yet leaving so much hidden. All of this and more, feeling rushed to the surface, threatening to break him if something didn't give soon. It all pushed on the blonde's mind till he could not handle it anymore he threw himself forwards knees hitting the ground painfully and threw his arms around the older boy.  
  
One moment Seto was watching the emotions fly through the blonde's eyes waiting for what the other had to say about his little admission. He watched as the shadows played over the other making him half-light and half- dark. It seemed somehow bizarre that the shadows even touched Jou, like the shadow would ever touch the shining light of an angel. The next thing Seto noticed was that Jou had his arms wrapped around Seto's lean frame. Seto gasped and froze up, there was nothing he could do for a moment. Jou started to pull out of the embrace went desperate hand flew up and around him holding him close to the older boy.  
  
"Your warm" Seto said simply and hugged the other closer, feeling the heat spread through his body, it felt wonderful to actually touch Jou, real- a real angel.  
  
"So are you?" the voice from by his ear said confused at what Seto had meant by his statement.  
  
"No I'm not, but I feel like it now" Seto burrowed his face in Jou's neck and Jou relaxed slightly, this was not bad at all.  
  
Seto smiled he felt the warmth spread through his body, fighting against the cold that had been there for so long. Seto did not want to think about it right now, what he would do when his heart was fully bared to the world... He let Jou move away but not far, he needed the heat he need the light, his link.  
  
"Seto?" Jou's voice shook with emotion; there was nothing he could have done to stop it if he tried. The emotions sweeping over him were staggering, the need he felt to protect when Seto clung to him like a small child its safety blanket. Or the passion he felt being so close the one he had thought was beautiful from afar for so long. Jou looked into the eyes, they were scared again, there was something that seemed to spook the older boy. Gently so as not to scare the other off he lower his lips till they brushed Seto's lightly.  
  
Seto was afraid- afraid this was all another illusion his mind cooked up, something to make him feel better, he was really in his office, dreaming, dreaming he had found his happiness. Then he felt a pair of 'real' soft lips brush his own and jumped slightly. Jou, his angel, was kissing him. The warmth was chipping at his heart more and more, but there was so much left to go, Seto hoped he would be free of it soon, no matter what the aftereffects were he too deserved happiness.  
  
Kari: umm ya not what I expected but hey not to bad right??  
  
Yami k.: no comment  
  
Kari: ^^;; well the last line is not translated so I will hope someone out there understands it 'cause I don't!  
  
Yami k.: we would like to say again GACKT RULES!! And he is so hot! This song in very beautiful and a personal favorite so ya... 


End file.
